


I like it when you laugh

by adelaide_rain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they sleep together, Arthur surprises Eames in all kinds of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like it when you laugh

The hotel room is stylish and sharp-edged, just like Arthur. The only thing that is soft is the huge bed that Arthur just pushed him onto.

Eames likes to think of himself as observant, never more so than when it comes to Arthur. Watching Arthur is always a pleasure, the tailored trousers and the waistcoats, the slicked hair and that ever-so-serious face.

“Are you sure about this?” Arthur asks, pressing Eames down onto the bed. The question throws Eames for a moment; he’s fucked people on every continent, in twenty countries. The question is out of place between them; the seriousness with which Arthur asks stops the snide comment that wants to surface.

“I’m sure, Arthur. I’ve been sure since Berlin.”

“You should learn to ask for what you want,” Arthur says, and kisses him.

Arthur’s kiss is exactly like what Eames suspected it would be – no, like he _hoped_ it would be. Behind his buttoned-up appearance Arthur’s control turns to something that simmers and burns. He’s slimmer than Eames, yes, but he knows what he’s doing and Eames is pinned to the bed as Arthur thrusts his tongue into his mouth.

It’s been years since Eames has been with anyone like this, someone he knows. Not a drunk one night stand or a pick-up from a sleazy bar. This is someone who knows him, knows what he does, and that’s dangerous. Maybe he can trust Arthur; maybe he can’t. And that’s a huge turn-on.

The weight of Arthur on top of him is exhilarating, the feel of the expensive fabric beneath his fingers makes him shiver – not the fabric but the knowledge that he’s going to see what it hides. He touches Arthur’s hair, runs his fingers through it, dishevels it. Arthur pulls back, raises an eyebrow and strips Eames quickly and expertly.

Arthur’s eyes rove over him from broad shoulders to erect dick, gaze unashamedly hungry.

“Do you like what you see?” Eames asks, propping himself up on his elbows and giving Arthur one of his most charming smiles.

“Yes,” Arthur says and slowly goes about undressing himself. Cufflinks are dropped onto the bedside table, first one, then the other, flashes of slim, pale wrists. Then the tie, removed and rolled-up. Jacket, unbuttoned carefully.

“You’re a fucking pricktease,” Eames tells him but he doesn’t move.

“Yes,” Arthur says. “I was hoping you’d notice.”

By the time Arthur’s down to his briefs, Eames’s cock is aching but he doesn’t touch himself. He enjoyed the show but he wants far more from tonight. Arthur stops again, looks at him, every inch of him. It makes pride slow-burn through Eames, seeing Arthur looking at him like that, eyes lingering over his tattoos and his scars. The looks are more like caresses and Eames thinks that he definitely made the right decision in coming here with Arthur. Fumbles with strangers are pleasant enough but he can take his time with this; and tomorrow when they’re at work Arthur will look at him and know every stroke of ink that lies beneath Eames’s clothes. If he looks at him the way he’s looking at him now, they’ll never get any work done. The thought makes Eames run his tongue over his top lip, and that makes Arthur smile.

“I wonder what you’re thinking,” Arthur says, hooking his thumbs into his waistband but not moving any further. Eames stares at where the briefs are hiding Arthur’s obvious hard-on and fuck, he wants to see it. See if it’s as pale as the rest of him.

“Sometimes you can be hard to read,” Arthur says, a tiny little smile flickering over his lips. “Sometimes, though, you’re incredibly obvious. You want to see my cock, don’t you?”

“That was rather the idea of coming here,” Eames says, and licks his lips again.

“Hmm,” Arthur says, and removes his thumbs from the waistband. A smile makes a dangerous curve of Arthur’s lips. “And what would you like after you’ve seen it?”

“I would like to suck it until you moan,” Eames says, flashing a smile to try to hide the way Arthur’s confidence is making him fall apart. “Shouldn’t take long. And then-“

“And then I fuck you until you _scream_.” Arthur’s words are laced with sincerity and his smile is deadly.

“Sounds good,” Eames says weakly, and Arthur’s smile softens.

“It does, doesn’t it?” He doesn’t remove those goddamn briefs but he climbs on top of Eames to kiss him so really, he can’t complain. Eames finally gets to feel Arthur’s bare skin under his fingers, the softness of it, the hardness of the muscles beneath; and the scent of him too, smoky and citrusy, makes Eames ache with need.

Arthur throws another smile at him when he pulls away – this one is mischievous, and Eames thinks about how many smiles Arthur has for someone who shows them so rarely. That Arthur is sharing them with Eames is touching and makes something in his chest pull tight.

“Didn’t you say something about making me moan?” Arthur rolls off Eames to lie on his back and looks up at him expectantly.

Eames chuckles and nods, climbing onto Arthur and giving him a sweet, wet kiss before finally sliding off those briefs and hungrily looking at Arthur’s long, pink cock.

“Beautiful, darling,” he says, then gets to work, all lips and tongue and fingers, but touching and tasting him isn’t nearly as much of a turn-on as hearing Arthur’s breathing get faster and heavier, gasps slowly, finally turning into moans.

He licks his lips as he pulls back, thoroughly enjoying the half-lidded eyes and grin Arthur is treating him to. It takes him a few moments to pull himself together but then Arthur reaches into the drawer on his bedside table to pull out a condom and some lube.

“Always the planner, Arthur.”

“I know I’d get you back here at some point,” Arthur says, smothering his fingers in lube and sliding two of them into Eames, making him gasp at the intrusion. He’s giving soft little moans by the time Arthur is fucking him with three fingers, trying and failing to swallow down the noises he’s making, and thankful that Arthur isn’t touching his cock because he could so easily come from this. It’s not just being fingered like this either, it’s Arthur’s expression as he watches his fingers slide into Eames’s body: he’s _captivated_ , he fucking loves doing this and Eames wants him to do it forever.

When he pulls away to slide on the condom and lube himself up with long, smooth strokes, it’s more proof that one thing Arthur is fucking excellent at is being a tease. Not that Eames minds being given a little room at breathe, to recover his control. He wants to take all night with this.

When Arthur leans forward and hooks Eames’s knees over his shoulders, a hot stab of want pierces Eames and he gives a shaky breath as he feels Arthur’s cock pressing against his hole. A moan is forced from him as Arthur presses in, stretching him, filling him up inch by inch.

By the time Arthur’s hips touch Eames’s ass they’re both breathing hard and heavy; when Arthur starts to thrust Eames is whimpering. It’s so good, so very fucking good, Arthur feels incredible inside him, filling him, and they move together, Eames’s hips pushing up to meet Arthur’s thrusts.

Eames wants to take him into a dream and forge a woman, feel Arthur in him in a whole different way. He wants to feel Arthur in him in every way, wants to do everything with him, everything.

“God, Eames,” whispers Arthur, and he kisses him, sloppy and messy, so different from prim, ordered Arthur: a delightful contrast. “You’re so beautiful. Feel so good.”

Any kind of control is slipping away from Eames with every thrust. He clenches his teeth and reaches behind him for the headboard: grasping at the metal pole helps him keep his grip on his control.

“You’re falling apart for me,” Arthur says, voice full of wonder.

But when he follows it up with a delighted, breathless laugh, Eames’s orgasm tears through him, unexpected, startling, and he cries out. He comes hard, arching his back and slamming the other hand onto the headboard as Arthur fucks him through it, giving strangled little noises that reach Eames through the white-noise that fills his ears.

His sight is still unfocused and his breathing ragged when Arthur thrusts deep into him and comes, his fingernails digging into Eames’s hips. He crumples onto Eames and they’re a gasping, sweaty jumble of limbs, Eames’s come slick between them.

It takes a while to come down, each individual piece of themselves clicking into place slowly, steadily, as their breathing returns to normal.

“You took me by surprise,” Arthur says, lifting his head. “Never been with someone who could come without having his cock touched.”

“I can’t, either, normally. Normally I have something like a little control, but – It was your bloody laugh,” Eames says, wanting to glare but all he can summon is a smile because it’s ridiculous – ridiculous but true. “I’ve never heard you laugh before.”

“And you liked it?”

“Evidently.”

Arthur laughs again.

“Now, now, none of that,” Eames says, grinning lazily. “I’m not a teenager, I can’t get it up again so soon however much you laugh,” which only makes him laugh harder and Eames smiles. He wants to hear that sound more and not only because that’s what made him come.

“So if I laugh at work tomorrow…?”

“Everyone will think you’re mad,” Eames tells him. “You’re Arthur. You don’t laugh. They’ll worry about you; they’ll call the doctor.”

“Hilarious,” Arthur says, but he’s still smiling.

He drops his head to Eames’s shoulder and Eames wraps his arms around him. They’re disgusting, covered in come and sweat, but this is nice, holding each other like this, a rare moment of peace in hectic, dangerous lives.

A shower can wait if it means just a few more minutes like this.


End file.
